The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus configured to separate and feed media (such as printing sheets) stacked on a tray, and to form images on the media.
Generally, an image processing apparatus includes a medium feeding unit that feeds a medium from a tray, and an image forming that forms an image on the medium. The medium feeding unit starts feeding the medium from the tray at the same time the image forming unit performs an image formation preparation, and then the image forming unit forms an image on the medium fed by the medium feeding unit (see, for example, Patent Document No. 1).
Patent Document No. 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication H10-39694 (paragraph 0008, FIG. 1)
In this regard, there is a demand for enhancement in lifetime of the image forming unit.